Marshall Is Burning
by BoredUnicorn
Summary: Marshall meets Flame Prince and falls in love with him. Flame Prince doesn't know how he feels yet. Fionna gets in the way of some of Marshall's schemes to get Flame Prince to like him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi.**

**I thought of this idea while reading another story. I don't know if this would be called a Flamelee or a Marflame or what, but it's Marshall Lee and Flame Prince.**

**Don't know if this will work either. Let me know what you think.**

Out of all the people Marshall had met in the world, one shown brighter in his memory than any before. It was well known that Marshall spend a great deal of time in his company when he visited the fire kingdom, and the fact that Marshall wasn't a girl didn't allow for the Fire Queen to inhibit their time together. And in that time, Marshall had fallen completely, deeply, head over fangs in love with Flame Prince.

It had started as a simple glance. Marshall had been traveling and needed a place to stay, and the Fire Kingdom just happened to be in his proximity. The first thing the vampire king noticed, was the giant bright lamp, illuminating the whole throne room. Marshall shielded his eyes from the light, and saw the figure standing inside. He was tall, elegant, and seemed as though his very essence was passion. His face spoke volumes, his posture showed life, and his light embodied spirit. Marshall knew from the second he saw the prince of fire, things were going to be different.

Fire Queen granted Marshall a luxurious guest room and told him he could stay as long as he wished (though Marsh knew she wanted him out of there as fast as possible). No matter how much Marshall tried to sleep, the memory of Flame Prince's light would creep into his dreams, blinding him to alertness, eventually he just gave up. He knew what he had to do. Marsh put on his black and red flannel shirt, black pants, and red shoes and silently crept out of his room. He floated throughout the castle, searching for the luminescent throne room, where the object of his desire would be.

Marshall, after what seemed to be an eternity of searching, found the throne room. Most of the people had gone to sleep and only a few guards remained, the lantern holding Flame Prince was drawn up into his "room". Marshall floated through the space between it and the room and saw the young future monarch sleeping peacefully. Flame Prince's "hair" was flaming low, indicating his slumber, and rose with his deep breathes of blissful sleep.

_I shouldn't disturb him_, thought Marshall.

But the temptation proved too much to resist. Marshall gave a soft knock on the glass, and Flame Prince's eyes darted open.

"Wh-who are you?" He asked timidly.

Marshall smiled, "I am Marshall Lee."

Flame Prince scooted to the other side of the lamp, Marshall only followed him.

"The vampire king." Finished Marshall.

"What do you want?" Wondered the frightful FP.

Marshall floated into the lamp and got face to face with Flame Prince, he could feel the hit off his young, orange face. Their lips touched for only a second, and Marshall was gone.

"Just that." Came a whisper from just outside the lamp, "For now..." It finished.

The next morning, Marshall floated down from his room and ended up in the throne room. He nodded up at Flame Prince and yelled "Hey, Walking Campfire, will your mom let you out of there for a while to hang out?"

Flame Prince shot a glance at his mom. She just nodded. Marshall floated up and grabbed FP by the arms.

"You're not burning." Flame Prince said in amazement "And you don't even have a shield on you."

"Like I said last night. I'm a vampire." Marshall was flying them out of the throne room.

"So that was real."

"Did it feel fake?" Marshall was annoyed.

"I just, I thought…" He didn't finish his sentence.

Marshall set him down outside the castle.

"So, why do you live in a giant lantern? Mommy hoping you never grow up?" Marshall thought he said this meaner than he had meant to. But Fire Prince seemed unfazed.

"She never told me why I have to stay in there."

"Oh."

"It's fine though. I spend most of my time listening to music anyway."

Marshall's eyes lit up at the word 'Music'

"You like music? What kind? I'm in a band." He said. He realized he sounded like some little teenager trying to impress someone. Then he realized, he kind of was.

"Yeah, I like rock mostly. What instrument do you play?" FP was actually loosening up around Marshall.

"I play bass. And sing." Marshall looked proud of himself. Then added quickly "I write most of the songs myself."

"Really? I tried writing a song once. The paper just burned up though." He gave a nervous laugh.

"I could bring my bass to your room and we could have a jam session tonight. If you want."

"Yeah. That sounds awesome."

"Cool. See you later." Marshall flew up to a window on the third floor and went inside.

**So, that's the first chapter. Hopefully there'll be more to come.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ever since their first time hanging out, Marshall and Flame Prince have become surprisingly close. They had spent nearly every day in each-other's company. Marshall had even tacked on a few weeks to his stay, and he and FP couldn't be happier.

One day, Marshall was bringing his bass into Flame Prince's room so he could sing and entertain the young prince, only to find the lamp descended and Cake the cat singing a song. _what in the..._

After Cake had apparently strangled herself, she suddenly got up and began running, Flame Prince raced after her at top speed. Marshall floated back to his room, grabbed his stuff, and went on a search for the cat and his crush. He looked all over Aaa, but couldn't find a trace of either. Marshall returned home, disappointed and angry. _I leave him alone for five minutes and now I may never see him again._ Marshall began tearing up, until he noticed a soft light at the mouth of his cave. He went to investigate.

Marshall looked cautiously at first, until he saw a tired looking Flame Prince slumped in a heap near the mouth of the cave.  
"Flame Prince!" Marshall exclaimed, blushing at the sudden wave of euphoria from seeing the flaming teenager again.

"Marshall? What are you doing here?" Flame Prince looked shocked to see the vampire king.  
"I live here, a better question is what are _you_ doing here?" Marshall was trying his best to resist going up and hugging Flame Prince, and settled for putting his arm around FP while the prince told the tale of how he tried to burn down Goblin Kingdom.

Marshall stayed silent the entire time, relishing in the chance to spend more time with the person he had been so yearning for.

"I get it. You've got the hots for Fionna." Marshall smiled at his own pun. But felt pain in what he had just heard.

"No. I don't know what I think about her. She's pretty cool, but… I just don't know." FP said defensively. He was trying to sort out his feelings, but couldn't quite figure out which ones to listen to.

"Dude. Don't be ashamed of it. Every guy in Aaa has liked her one time or another. Even me." Marshall said. He was slightly ashamed, not of Fionna, but of liking her like that.

"Really?" FP was trying to sort out everything Marshall was telling him.

"Yeah. Gumball, Slime Prince, Wildberry Prince, Hotdog Prince, Lumpy Space Prince. Everyone. I've even made out with her. Twice." Marshall said slightly more proudly, but still quietly.

Flame Prince was more confused than he let his face show.

"Yeah, we were at a party. It was stupid." Marshall added.

"Oh." Flame Prince looked a little paler than usual. He was really confused by everything Marshall was telling him.

"Alright, how about you ask her to do something heroic with you. She just loves being a hero." Marshall smiled.

Flame Prince nodded. But he couldn't help but thinking: _What is he playing at? He kisses me, tells me that everybody likes her, tells me he's even kissed her, then helps me get her?_

"So… do you have somewhere you can stay?" Marshall asked.

"Not really. I saw a tree that looked ok to sleep under though." FP said in a depressive voice.

"Or you could just stay here. The cave is definitely big enough for the both of us." Marshall tried to sound flat, but he was anxious for the Prince's answer.

Flame prince looked Marshall over for a second. He noticed Marshall's arm around him for the first time, but wasn't surprised by it. "Alright, who knows, it might be fun living next to you." He said with a toothy grin.

"Sounds like a plan! I have some extra firewood you can use to make a bed or whatever you fire-folk sleep on." Marshall pointed to the large stack of firewood against one of the cave walls. Together they built a meager, but homey, temporary shack for the young prince to sleep in. FP set it aflame and entered.

"Holy Glob! This is awesome!" Exclaimed Flame Prince.

Marshall tossed him a marshmallow. "Goodnight, Prince Hotpants." He said with a heavily sarcastic tone and went into his own home.

Flame prince waved and went to sleep not long after.


	3. Chapter 3

Marshall, wake up! Hey! Marshall! I can't knock on your door! Just wake up!" Flame Prince was yelling from outside the Vampire King's house.

Marshall jerked open the door. "What do you want, Candlestick? It's like 6 PM or something." He said.  
"It's 10." FP said. He had waited until now to wake Marshall up, he was bored and couldn't think of anything to do. He wanted to hang out with Marshall, but he didn't want to sound like he did.  
"Whatever, It's still early. I don't like waking up while the sun's still out." Marshall yawned.  
"The sun set two hours ago. I'm kind of... lonely." FP laughed nervously, not sure of how the vampire would respond. He didn't want Marshall to take it the wrong way, but he was lonely without even his flambits to keep him company.  
"Well, when you put it that way…" Marshall floated out of his house and around the flaming teenager with a grin, "I guess I'll just have to take you out then."  
Flame Prince wasn't sure if he knew just what Marshall meant, and really didn't want to ask.  
Marshall flew to the mouth of the cave. "You coming, Candlestick?" he said with a smirk.  
FP walked after Marshall. After a semi-long journey in silence, they ended up in a strawberry field. It seemed to go on for _miles_, completely covered in green with little dots of red showing up if you looked close enough. FP's natural light cast an eerie, but beautiful, glow to the surrounding area. He glanced at Marshall and noticed his eyes for the first time. Their shining silvery gray-ness contained so much depth, Flame Prince lost himself in them for what seemed like hours even though it had just been a split second.

"Don't worry, we'll stay out on the edge so you don't burn anything down." Marshall said.  
Flame Prince looked down, ashamed.  
"Don't feel bad. So, you can't walk through a flammable field. I can't go out in daylight. We're not that different, you know. " Marshall said matter-of-factually. Hoping Flame prince would get his hint.

Marsh had been trying to send subliminal messages toward FP since they met, but he never seemed to notice.  
FP looked up at Marshall inquisitively. "Why are we here anyway?" He decided to push all his questions to somewhere else and focus on what was happening.  
"Breakfast!" Marshall stated with a flick of his forked tongue.

He floated over the strawberries and picked up a few and sucked the red out of them, one by one and gave the remains to FP so he wouldn't burn the plants if he were to reach for one.  
"So, what do you want to do now?" Marshall asked after getting is fill.  
"We could go back to the cave, or just stay here for awhile." FP said flatly, followed by an awkward shuffling of his feet.  
Marshall raised his eyebrow. "I think I have a better idea." He said. He picked the prince up and flew him over Aaa.  
They passed the Fionna's tree house, the Candy Kingdom, Wizard Village, and landed softly on a cliff by the ocean.  
"I never get to come here anymore. Fionna's afraid of the ocean and it's just not the same coming here alone. I figured you'd be safe from the water all the way up here," Marshall said distantly, "I forgot how much I liked looking at the stars..." He said, zoning out into the emptiness of space.  
They sat in silence for a while. Then Marshall leaned back to where, if he wasn't floating three inches off the ground, he would be lying down. Flame Prince laid down next to him.  
"Marshall, can I ask you something?" Flame prince inquired.  
"Yeah, sure." Marshall knew what he was going to ask.

He had the feeling. That feeling you get when someone you care for is about to make your life a whole lot harder. It might come in such forms as "we need to talk" or even "about us..." but no matter the form, it was _terrifying._  
"Uh, well, on the first night you met me, you… kissed … me. And then we became friends. And then you talk about Fionna like she's no big deal. And you tell me you've kissed her. And then you invite me to stay with you. And now… this. What? I mean, why? I guess I just…" Flame Prince wasn't sure he said everything right.  
"You know, that constellation kinda looks like gummy boy." Marshall said quickly, pointing toward a random assortment of stars.  
"Marshall... _please."_  
"Ugh. So you're confused? You want answers? Here." Marshall flipped over to where he was hovering centimeters above Flame Prince.

Delicately, as though he might shatter from his touch, Marsh cupped his face with one hand and pressed his lips to Flame Prince's. It seemed as if each other's lips were barely there, but felt so strong. Flame Prince burned brighter to the point that the grass beneath him began to singe, Marshall ended the kiss. Flame Prince looked at Marshall, trying to comprehend what had just happened.  
"What's wrong?" Marshall asked, pulling away from the confused looking prince.  
"I just. I don't know how I feel about you, or Fionna. That whole thing... Her freeing me, stopping me from burning down Goblin Kingdom, all that. I'm really confused right now and you're not helping. I just… I don't know what to do." FP admitted.

He sat up and buried his head in his arms. Marshall floated to his side, putting his arm around the young prince, who laid into his arms. Marshall was giving FP a _full on hug_.

_Heaven,_ thought the vampire.

"I'm sorry Marshall but I just... you and Fionna..." Flame Prince choked out, followed by hyper-ventilating.

"Hey, it's okay. I should be the one who's sorry. I'm messing with your head at a time when you're really confused and... I just really like you. I just want to be with you, and it's horrible trying to resist all the things I want us to do." Marshall spoke softly.

Flame Prince looked up, a blush plain on his cheeks.

"Not like that, perv." Marshall said flatly.

Flame Prince laughed, he just laughed and laughed and kept on laughing. Marshall even joined in and soon they were cracking up, hysterically rolling around and clutching their sides with pain from their giggling.

_Everything is gonna be alright, a little wait can't be too bad,_ thought Marshall when the laughter had subsided.

_Everything is gonna be alright_


	4. Chapter 4

**So, so, so sorry for how long it's taken for me to get this up. This is just kind of a sweet chapter to get me back into writing the story. I promise to try to be more consistent. Oh, and by the way, thanks to a review this pairing's called Marflame**

Marshall woke Flame Prince up one night and said "Hey, Forest Fire, I need to show you something."

Flame Prince sat up groggily. Marshall pulled him up to his feet. "Come on!" He said.

"Marshall, what is so important? I was in the middle of an awesome dream." FP said.

"Well, you can tell me about it later." Marshall dragged Flame Prince up to the side of his house and pushed him into it.

"Ow, hey! So you wake me up just to do that?" Flame Prince said.

"It worked. It's not on fire." Marshall said matter-of-factly. Flame Prince's eyes lit up.

"You got the Flame Shield!" FP said.

"Yep. Which means you can live with me now, if you want." Marshall said. He was looking down at his shoes.

"No, I think I'll stay in my house. I like the fire burning."

"I get it." Marshall was trying not to sound disappointed. "You can come inside now though."

The boys entered Marshall's house.

"Way different than what I expected." Flame Prince said. Marshall shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't know if the flame shield worked on the stuff inside though. Try the couch." Marshall said.

"But, what if it catches on fire?" FP said.

Marshall floated over to the other side of the room. He picked up a fire extinguisher. "Found this at Fionna's. Don't think she's mind if we used it to test the fireproof-ness of my house."

FP nodded. He held his breath as he sat down on the rock hard couch. It didn't catch fire. "What about books? Can I touch paper?"

Marshall pulled his song book out from his back pocket. He looked at it for a minute. "We could check. Here."

Flame Prince's eyes widened "No, I can't. What if I burn it?" FP said.

"Come on, just touch it. I have the fire extinguisher." Marshall held out the book.

"No, Marshall, I can't." Flame Prince backed away

"Come ON. Just take it." Marshall was still holding the book out for him to take.

FP looked at the book, then at the look on Marshall's face: hopeful and sad. "Fine." He said. He took the book from Marshal Lee. It didn't ignite.

"Open it." Marshall said.

Flame Prince opened the song book. The last page written on was about halfway through the book. Marshall's handwriting covered it.

"A song?" FP said.

Marshall picked his bass up and started to strum. Flame Prince read the song while Marshall was singing it.

"All I know is the moment I saw you

You took the breath from my breathless lungs

And I know Fionna's got her blue eyes on you

We were the ones who've been using tongues 

And though I know you can never be bitten

This song shows some love that I'd like to boast

This may be the dumbest song I've ever written

But that doesn't mean I don't mean it the most" Marshall sang. FP was smiling.

"That was the worst song I've ever heard you sing. It was perfect." The flaming teenager said.

Marshall smiled. "That bad, huh?"

"Well, it rhymed. I'll give you a two out of ten." Flame prince was beaming.

"I'm good with that." Marshall said. He floated over to FP and side-hugged him.

Flame Prince blushed.

Then somebody knocked on the door, which Marshall jerked open. He was slightly annoyed that somebody had to ruin their moment. Fionna was standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Fionna." Marshall said.

"Hi, Marsh." She said. She wasn't looking at Marshall though. She was looking at the fiery boy standing in the middle of the room.

"Hi, Fionna." FP said. He noticed he was still holding Marshall's song book, closed it, and set it down on the couch.

"Oh, I came for some help, Marsh. I got a red stain on BMO's soccer shirt and was wondering if you could get it off." She handed Marshall the shirt and turned back to FP. "So, are you living in the cave with Marsh now?"

Marshall was feeling left out. _Why won't Fionna just leave? She ruined a perfectly good night. And it's like midnight, Fionna came by just so I could get a stain out of a shirt? And why is __**my**__ Forest Fire letting her flirt with him._ He thought.

"Marsh?" Fionna said. Marshall snapped back to reality.

"Oh, uh. Sorry. I just thought of an idea for a song." He lied. Marshall Sucked the stain out of the shirt and got an idea. He smiled and handed Fionna the shirt. "There you go." He kissed her on the cheek as she walked out the door.

Flame Prince was mad. But he wasn't sure at who. _Fionna just __**let**__ him kiss her. I wanted to do that! And I was going to too… Maybe…Well, why not me? Wait… No… we're just friends. But Marshy __**knows**__ I like Fionna, why would he do that. Why all of a sudden do I want to kiss him? Why did he have to kiss her?! _The more he thought about it, the angrier FP got. He didn't even know what exactly he was mad about, but couldn't stand being by Marshall just then. "I'm going to bed." He stated and stormed out of the vampire king's home.

Marshall watched him through the window. The minute Flame Prince entered his house the fire flared and turned from red to a bright white yellow. Marshall gave a sly smile.


	5. Chapter 5

"Fionna?" Marshall answered the door, shocked that she would come to see him and not her _darling_ Flame Prince.

"Hey, Marshall, I need some help with something…" Fionna said, sitting on Marsh's brick of a couch.

"What's up?" Wondered Marshall.

"It's Flame Prince. I know that you two are close buds and I like him, but he doesn't seem to notice me, do you know how I could make him jealous or something?" Asked Fionna fearlessly.

Marshall floated -stunned- for a second about Fionna's view on how to attract men, but quickly formulated a devious plot in his mind of how to get FP closer to himself. "Make him catch you kissing another guy, he'll go nuts for you after a while." Responded Marshall, nonchalantly.

"Great! Thanks Marsh!" Fionna tackled him and started to kiss him. Marshall pushed her off. "NOT ME!" He yelled to Fionna.

"Well, who else?" She asked stubbornly, giving a frustrated look to the vampire. Marshall thought _I could set her up with that dude I met in the Candy Kingdom after that last concert. He kissed me for like half an hour… what's his number? Oh yeah._

"His name is Auzzie, he used to be head of the pup gang then he got too old for them and kicked him out. He's not old though, only about 17. Here's his number,"Marshall pulled his wallet out of his pocket and handed her the slip of paper with Auzzie's number on it.

"Thanks, Marshall!" Fionna said excitedly.

Marshall braced himself in case Fionna raped him in the mouth again. She only looked at him, got up, then began walking out the door.

"See yah!" Marshall yelled when she was nearly gone. Marshall floated back into his house and sunk into the brick hard couch._ What have I just done? Did I really just sabotage my best friend? I'm a terrible person. But how else am I supposed to get my flaming prince?_ Marshall floated up and into his bedroom. _Maybe writing a song will help._

He snatched up his axe bass and strummed a chord. It sounded awful. "I'm just gonna give it up now if that's how it's going to be" He set his bass back on the stand and flopped onto his bed.

Flame Prince opened the door to Marshall's house. He walked inside and looked around for Marshall. "Hey, Marsh where are you?" He called. There was no answer. _He might be in his bedroom._

FP had never been in Marshall's bedroom before. But he had to ask Marshall something, he had to find him. Flame Prince slowly crept up the ladder to Marshall's room. He slipped about halfway up and yelped. But he kept climbing.

He peeked into Marshall's room. Flame Prince wouldn't have expected it to be much different. Band posters on the walls, a desk with music equipment piled on it, a bed, a bathroom, normal stuff. Marshall was laying down on his bed. _Weird, he usually floats above it._ FP thought.

Flame prince walked over to the bed and stood over Marshall "Hey, dead guy!" he shouted.

Marshall opened his eyes. "Oh, hey Hot Stuff. Didn't hear you come in."

"I wasn't very quiet. Were you asleep?" FP said.

"No… I was thinking about something, I guess I kind of zoned out." Marshall said with an ashamed shrug.

"Oh, well I came to ask you for some help. Fionna just asked me to come over to the treehouse at noon tomorrow. Did she ask you too, or is this like… a date." Flame Prince asked with the most unsure expression Marshall had ever seen.

Marshall sat up and scooted over so that FP could sit on his bed too. The young prince sat down and looked at Marshall with a hopeful expression.

"She didn't invite me but I don't think you should expect this to be a date. I mean she might just want to hang out." Marshall said. He was worried about what Fionna had planned.

"Alright. But it _could_ be a date, couldn't it?" FP asked.

"It could be, but I don't think so."

Flame Prince nodded. He was disappointed with the way Marshall answered his question. He had been hoping for something a little more positive.

Flame Prince was standing at the door of Fionna and Cake's treehouse. His hand was on the doorknob. He twisted the knob and walked inside. He thought his heart had just ripped in half. Fionna was sitting on her couch, making out with somebody from the Candy Kingdom. He was a tall, slightly muscular, admittedly kind of attractive candy with short white hair and gray eyes.

"Fionna! What the-" FP yelled.

She pushed the purple candy off herself and smirked "Oh, hey FP. Didn't hear you come in. You should go now, Auzzie."

The purple candy moved across the room and out the door. "How's it going, FP?" Fionna said with a grin.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm going to level with all of you, this story started off as a parody of somebody else's story. I have no idea where to go with it and I'd like suggestions. No suggestions = No story. Sorry. Here's the only way I could progress the story, and I hope somebody PMs me with something they've thought of.**

"Why the FLIP did she do that to me?" Flame Prince screamed as he entered the home of Marshall Lee The Vampire King.

"Come in." Marshall said sarcastically.

"Sorry, Marsh, I'm just…"

"Upset?" The vampire interrupted. "I know. I can tell."

"Yeah." FP said with a sigh.

"Come here." Marshall said.

FP walked over to where Marshall was hovering. He sat down on the couch and Marshall sunk down to join him.

"I never had a chance, did I?" FP asked.

"You have the same amount of chance with her as…" Marshall trailed off. He wanted to finish with 'As I have with you' But he didn't want to bring that up. Not right now.

"I don't know if I'm mad at myself or at her." FP said.

"That's how it always feels. I've been alive a thousand years. I've felt that too many times." Marshall said.

"Does it ever get easier?" FP said.

"Never does." Marshall said with the most dead tone in his voice.

FP scooted a little closer to Marshall.

"Oh." He said.

"Sometimes I think it will, but then it never does." Marshall didn't really notice Flame Prince anymore, He was just thinking out loud now.

FP scooted even closer to Marshall.

"It makes me so sad. Sometimes I don't talk to anyone for weeks." Marshall continued.

Flame Prince scooted closer. His leg was touching the Vampire King's leg.

"Then, when I think I'm about to be happy, something happens and reminds me that I don't deserve it." Marshall said, still staring off to nowhere.

Flame Prince slowly locked fingers with Marshall, holding the vampire's hand tight in his own.

"I'll never deserve it." Marshall said, still not completely in tune with reality.

"You deserve to be happy, Marshall. Everybody does." FP said.

Marshall suddenly realized FP. So many things were going through his mind at once _He's holding my hand. Did I do that? No, of course not. He's so close he's practically sitting on me. Is this real? What's going on? What did I say a second ago? I can't even remember. Whatever it was it must be working. Did I make a move?_

"Marshall, I want to be happy too." FP said.

"I'll help you. Maybe if I talked to Fionna I could fix things between you two." Marshall said.

"No. I don't want that. I just want things to be simple, I want things to be how they are right now." FP said.

"I do too." Marshall said. His mind was racing _is he only doing this because he doesn't have anybody else? Or has he actually changed his mind about me? I don't even care._

They fell asleep like that. Holding each other's hands, on a rock hard couch, not really sure what the other one was thinking.

**That's it. Please help me out and tell me your suggestions. Even one suggestion can help me figure out the rest of the story so don't be shy. No suggestion is a bad one. There are just some not as good as others ^_^**


End file.
